


Proper Motivation

by Alisanne



Category: Anita Blake: Vampire Hunter - Laurell K. Hamilton
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-06-10
Updated: 2007-06-10
Packaged: 2018-02-06 10:02:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1853929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes you need the proper motivation to achieve your goals.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Proper Motivation

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: No Anita is to be found in this fic. ;)
> 
> Betas: Sevfan and eeyore9990.
> 
> Disclaimer: The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

~

Proper Motivation

~

“Où est le... er... bathroom?” Richard asked, frowning at the English to French translation book in his hand.

Asher looked at Jean-Claude. “I think this is hopeless, mon ami. We shall have to arrange a translator for him when we arrive.”

Jean-Claude smiled, his fangs flashing. “Oh, I do not know about that. I think, mon coeur, that our wolf will need some other method of persuasion before he is convinced to give French a true try.”

“I _am_ trying,” Richard protested. “It’s just hard.”

Jean-Claude looked down at Richard’s erect cock. “Mmm, it certainly is,” he said admiringly.

Richard rolled his eyes. “I meant I am trying hard to learn French; it’s just difficult for me. My tongue doesn’t fit around the words or something.”

“I have never noticed your tongue to have such a problem with agility before,” Jean-Claude purred. Asher snickered as Richard flushed.

After a moment, Asher shrugged. “I suspect you are right, Jean-Claude. But perhaps he can yet be taught.” With a wicked smile, he cupped Richard’s cock, running a thumb over the steadily leaking slit. “Alternate teaching methods may be best.”

Richard gasped. “Oh God...”

Jean-Claude leaned in. “A good idea, mon coeur,” he said, pinching Richard’s nipple and smiling as he arched hard in response. “Now, Richard, how would you say ‘my God’ in French...?”

~

Asher watched, pleased as Richard negotiated with the concierge using fluent French. “Our teaching methods appear to have been a success,” he murmured to Jean-Claude. 

Jean-Claude smiled. “I had no doubt they would be,” he said. “Now, let us show our wolf France, oui?”

~


End file.
